Here's Hoping
by fabgoth96
Summary: This takes place 100 years after Breaking Dawn. Nessie is a troubled hipster/hippy wannabe with a teenager's mentality. She knows that she is destined to marry Jacob Black, but is that really what she wants, or will she find love in the arms of another? Lemons possible OOC OC you've been warned
1. Chapter 1

Nessie's Story

This takes place 100 years after Breaking Dawn. Nessie is a troubled hipster/hippy wannabe with a teenager's mentality. She knows that she is destined to marry Jacob Black, but is that really what she wants, or will she find love in the arms of another?

Chapter 1

I'm running, but I can't seem to move fast enough. There are trees everywhere, and it's so dark. I can't see where I'm going. I can hear footfalls behind me. Someone is following me, and gaining. The knowledge of this frightens me, so I try to run faster. I can't, I can feel myself growing weak and weary.

"No!" I shout at myself. "no!" I can't stop fighting, or I will be caught, and then who knows what will happen.

The more I try to go faster the weaker and slower I get. It's starting to get harder to breath, and my limbs are starting to ache, but I press on.

It doesn't help, I can hear the ting following me, closer, closer, closer, until…

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!"

I am startled awake by a small alarm clock next to my bed, my breath is coming quick, and my heart feels like it's on the verge of beating out of my chest.

"God what a weird dream!" I think as I slowly creep out of bed.

Now I just need to get ready for school. Mom, Bella, and dad, Edward, had had me enrolled at la push, so Jake, my betrothed, could keep an eye on me with still being close to his pack. Ugh! They didn't like me much, especially Leah. I don't get it; I never did anything to them, except for maybe existing.

To be fare though, I didn't like them either, and the thought of having to marry someone that I grew up around like he was my big brother... no scratch that, my uncle, was both disturbing, and mortifying. Not like anyone ever asked how this arrangement made me feel.

Okay so back to school stuff. I get ready with a shower. I try to psych myself up for my first day at a new school, and I don't care who you are, the first day of school isn't easy for anyone. Period. The only thing that changes is the amount you care when it comes to first impressions which becomes less important over time.

So I decide to wear an old comfortable t-shirt, faded jeans, and tennis shoes. My day was going to suck anyway, so I may as well be comfortable.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Author's note: this is only the first half of the chapter. I have been too busy to write much, but I wanted to update. Sorry about the wait._**

Chapter 2

I drove to school. It was a pretty short drive, so it took me about 30 minutes. When I got there I went straight for the office.

The room was on the smaller side, it had a small worn desk with a highly outdated computer (it had to have been from the 2050s, and that's being modest). It also had a fake wood name plate that had "Mr. Newton" engraved into it. The secretary was an elderly man with kind eyes and… wait were those glasses on his face? I had the urge to start laughing because he was indeed wearing larger bifocal lenses with frames that looked as though they were from 2005 or so. My god this man, this Mr. Newton had to be at least, based on the glasses alone, over 100 years old. No one has worn glassed since 2070, and it was year2125, not to mention that his frames were outdated decades before then.

"Mr. Newton?"

"Yes ma'am,"

He was staring at his computer and hadn't looked at me yet. Man this is ocword I thought, but I wound up saying "I'm new in town, and getting my schedule.

He went straight for his desk; pulled out a stack of papers 2cm tall (no one uses the metric system any more.)

"Holly shit, isn't everything computerized now?"

Mr. Newton looked up at me then, oops I must have said that out loud. When he saw me utter shock was on his face. "Bella?" He asked.

"No she's my mo-grandmother, I corrected. Miner slip up. I made a mental note not to do it again.

"You are her spinning image"

That was a first; everyone said I look more like my dad because of my hair.

"Oh"

"She was the most beautiful girl I ever knew, how is she?"

"Dead," I state bluntly. It's not technically a lie, but it isn't really the truth either.

A light seems to go out of his eyes, like he has just lost his last hope. I almost feel bad for him. Almost. I have learns not to pity the humans they don't live long enough to deserve it. My family, though, would disagree with that statement.

"Can I just get the paperwork?" I ask rudely.

He hands it to me without another word.

I fill out what I need to, and give it back, and then he e-mails me my schedule.


End file.
